Namimori Love
by Theheart-brokenone
Summary: Tsuna had always wondered what it will be like to date someone, like Kyoko. But he knows that he is Dame-Tsuna and no one will ever fall for him, no one actually sane enough. But what will he do when he found out that he actually had admirers beside him all this while? Pairings:K27,2759,2769,1827,8059.(Yup that means there is YAOI)First Fanfic, so please be kind.Enjoy!ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna stared at the couple as he walked towards the direction of his house. He was alone today, which was very unusual. Normally Gokudera or Yamamoto would have tagged along, but Yamamoto had baseball practice and Gokudera had a little "incident".

**Flashback:**

"Juudaime! Let's go!" Gokudera flung his school bag over his shoulder. Just as he was about to step out of the classroom, he saw a terrifying scene. Someone's sister was smirking as she glanced at Gokudera. "Hayato, did you forget that I told you to help me get some rat tails for my potion again?"

"Oh, such a forgetful child you are, Hayato." Bianchi continued as she walked forward and wrapped her arms around her little brother, who looked as pale as a ghost.

"Bianchi!" Tsuna wailed in alarm.

"A..Aniki.." Gokudera bent down in pain as his stomach began to stir. _Shit, he was acting so un glam in front of Juudaime again._ That was his last thought before he collapsed on the floor.

When Gokudera woke up, he found himself in the school infirmary, and Tsuna was looking at him with worried eyes.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Are you alright?" Tsuna asked as he unintentionally leaned forward in concern. Seeing the closeness, Gokudera flinched and blushed a light shade of pink. "Yea..." He turned away from Tsuna's gaze.

Not noticing Gokudera's awkwardness, Tsuna continued to chirp happily about how relieved he was, and that Bianchi wanted Gokudera to help her with something. He droned on and on as Gokudera found himself suddenly unable to avert his eyes from Tsuna's neck. He stared at it intently, fantasizing about something he shouldn't and reached his hands out to touch that neck which looked so soft, so smo...

"Gokudera-kun?"Gokudera immediately snapped out of his daydream. "Did you hear what I said?" Tsuna continued.

"What?"Gokudera replied, apparently still in a daze.

"I said that you should rest for now, so I'll go first." Tsuna got up and prepared to leave.

Gokudera wanted to argue at first, but decided against it. The right-hand man will _not_ defy the Juudaime.

**End of flashback**

Which was why, he was in this situation now, staring at the couple in front of him. He did not know them, but he was envious about how they were acting so intimate towards each other, cuddling until the bodies were rubbing against each other, and the guy's hand was placed on the girl's small of her back. They interlocked their arms as the guy cupped the girl's chin and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Tsuna blushed and looked away, wishing he had a girlfriend who he can shower with kisses too, like Kyoko...

_Impossible._ No one sane enough would like a Dame-Tsuna like himself._No one._The brunet signed dejectedly as he tried to erase these thoughts off and quickened his pace home.

_At least that was what he thought at that time..._

* * *

**How was it? Hope its not too weird! First fanfic so please be kind! I'll appreciate reviews so I can make my story more interesting. Sorry about the short chapter too.. ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna was still thinking about how stupid, useless and unworthy of love he was when he reached home. He was still lost in his world of thoughts when he heard his mother call him.

"Tsu-kun! Dinner is ready! You can come down now!"

"O-okay!" Tsuna stammered, as he finally broke away from his train of thoughts. He took a glimpse at the time and was surprised at how late it had gotten. He haven't even bathed yet.

Once at the dining table, it was the usual, Lambo and I-pin were the same rowdy bunch as always while Fuuta tried to quiet them down. Reborn was sitting on a baby chair having Bianchi feed him broccoli like a boss. Tsuna sat down and slumped in his chair, unhappiness written all over his face. Reborn noticed this, and he decided he would ask Tsuna what was wrong later as his mouth was full now.

After dinner, Reborn waited for Tsuna in his room. The moment Tsuna stepped in and closed the door, Reborn voiced his question."Oi Tsuna, what's wrong?" Reborn asked in concern, even if he didn't show it in his tone. When Tsuna didn't reply, Reborn took Leon down from his fedora and it changed into a gigantic hammer. Without hesitation, he slammed it hard on Tsuna's head. "When your tutor asks a question, answer!"

"Owwwieeeee..."Tsuna mumbled as he rubbed his head in an attempt to soothe the pain. "Nothing...really..." Tsuna replied and gave Reborn a bitter smile.

"You can't fool me!" Reborn frowned in displeasure as he slammed the gigantic hammer on Tsuna's poor head again.

"I-Itte... Okay, fine-I'll tell you everything..." Tsuna gave in to Reborn's demands as he spilled everything that he has been thinking about.

"Oh, I guess our little Tsuna wants to hurry up and become a man already huh?" Reborn smirked as Tsuna blushed.

"I... I just wish that Kyoko-chan would look at me a-as a man and not just a useless person..." Tsuna stammered as he meddled with his fingers.

"Why not?" Reborn said, smirking. He already had an idea inside that little head of his and his idea was not what Tsuna **exactly** had in mind.

"E-ehh?" Tsuna was caught off guard. Was Reborn actually going to help him? "H-how are you going to help me?" Tsuna asked as he looked at Reborn expectantly. Reborn smirked again.

_"Who said anything about me helping you? The ones who are going to help you are your guardians."_

After school the next day, Reborn gathered all the guardians secretly without Tsuna's knowledge. At first, Hibari wanted to ditch the whole meeting thing. But considering Mukuro and Reborn, the 2 people he wanted to defeat the most will be there, he came in the end too.

"Everyone, I have gathered all of you here today because Tsuna is encountering a difficult situation, and I want everyone to help him, because to help your boss is what a guardian should do, and I want to see if you are worth the role of being Tsuna's guardians." Reborn started.

"Juudaime is encountering a difficult situation?! What does he need help with? I, as Juudaime's right-hand man, will always help Juudaime when he needs my help! No-I will help Juudaime even if he does not need my help!" Gokudera was the first to speak.

"Maa Maa, calm down Gokudera. Let's hear what Reborn has to say." Yamamoto tried to calm the very agitated Gokudera down, and what he received in turn was a glare by Gokudera.

Reborn cleared his throat. "Anyway, as I was saying, Tsuna is encountering some... I would say romance problems."

"Romance?What is that? Is that a new flavor?" Lambo asked.

"It appears that Tsuna wants to experience what it would be like to fall in love, to date someone."Reborn continued, totally ignoring Lambo's question.

"What does that have to do we us Arcobaleno? It's not as if we can act as Tsuna's _lovers_ can we?" Mukuro asked sarcastically. He was not interested in Sawada Tsunayoshi's affairs besides possessing his body.

"Well~I don't know but maybe you can _try_~?"The baby hitman replied as sarcastically, although maybe he was not so sarcastic about it after all.

'Hn.I will not allow any students in Nami-chuu to come into contact with someone as ominous as you."Hibari said, purposely directing the sentence to a particular pineapple statement irked Mukuro more as he defended himself: "Oya Oya~ I hope someone is not getting jealous there~"

_Why would I be jealous?_ Hibari thought to himself as he blatantly ignored Mukuro, causing the latter's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance at the silence. "Anyway Arcobaleno, how exactly do you want us to help Tsunayoshi?"

"I have decided that all of the 6 guardians here should take turns to help Tsuna in his love life experience. You can do anything, asking other people to date him, being his lover yourself, helping Tsuna get the girl he likes-_if you even know who she is_ or any other methods you have."

_J-Juudaime likes someone?!_ Gokudera was simply aghast when he heard Reborn's words. He had never heard about this from his Juudaime. The news shocked him and he didn't know why, but he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. "I wonder who Juudaime likes..." Gokudera murmured. Although it was just barely audible, a certain yakyuu baka could hear every word Gokudera was saying.

With that said, Reborn took out a black box-with a palm-sized hole on top-from nowhere. "Inside this box are pieces of paper indicating days of the week from Monday to Saturday. Each of you have to draw 1 piece of paper each and the paper you draw will be the day you get to help Tsuna." Reborn stated. One by one, the guardians stepped forward to draw their piece of paper. Mukuro, enraged by Hibari's attitude earlier, wanted to get back at the latter so after he drew his paper,he walked past Hibari and whispered almost inaudibly-_just enough for Hibari to hear_-into his ear,_"I can't wait to have fun with Tsunayoshi~"_

Hibari growled and turned around, about to bite a certain someone to death with the tonfas he was holding in his hands. At that moment, Mukuro vanished into thin air leaving behind a smaller 'version' of him behind. The girl blinked in confusion. "Where am..." Chrome blushed when she saw Hibari staring at her. She apologized for no reason to Hibari before running away.

"Oi Hibari, it's your turn." The baby hitman called out, although there was only one piece of paper left in the box. _Why am I even doing this._ Hibari thought to himself before drawing that forever alone piece of paper from the box. It was Saturday.

"Now I shall announce the results of the draw:

Mon-Ryohei,

Tues-Gokudera,

Wed-Mukuro/Chrome,

Thurs-Lambo,

Fri-Yamamoto, and finally,

Sat-Hibari.

Please note that this will start from next week onwards and will last for about 2 weeks. May I also add, the person who Tsuna had benefitted and learnt the most from gets to receive a **special** prize~" Reborn grinned sadistically as he looked around.

_Well well~Looks like Mukuro missed that most important part out._

* * *

**Oh my so hard to write! Hope you guys like it! Gimme reviews btw heehee. If there were any mistakes spotted please feel free to correct me and I will change it~(To the best of my ability)**

**And oh gosh, I found 8 mistakes! But I corrected them so I guess it will be fine? :)Thanks for the reviews I already have!**


End file.
